Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical lens, and more particularly to an optical lens which is light and thin, wide in viewing angle and excellent in imaging quality.
Description of the Related Art
Since outdoor sports image capturing devices have risen and the need for an unmanned aerial vehicle and a lens having wide angle has increased in recent years, the thickness of the optical lens has become thin according. Therefore, such type of lens is aimed to be light and thin, wide in viewing angle and excellent in imaging quality.
Therefore, to meet the requirement for a wide-angle lens nowadays having high image performance, it is in need to provide a novel optical lens to realize an optical lens having improved imaging quality and wide angle at the same time.